


Oh Snap

by YeehawBuckaroo



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men
Genre: Action, Angst, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Guest appearances, Humor, Kissing, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, Poolossus, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slash, Slight Butt grabbing, cherik is a thing, is it though - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeehawBuckaroo/pseuds/YeehawBuckaroo
Summary: Wade and Ellie go through a journey of depression, character development, and friendship for their loved ones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade Wilson daydreaming while staring lovingly at Colossus all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if these are accurate or not but...  
> Translations  
> сияющий (siyayushchiy) - Shiny
> 
> папочка (papochka) - Daddy
> 
> как жаль (kak zhal) - What a pity

Thunder roars in the air as the wind howled. Other than that, it was a normal day at the X mansion.

Piotr was making breakfast as Wade walked downstairs. Ellie and Yukio sat next to eachother, sipping tea right out if their “I’m with her” mugs, which pointed to eachother’s direction.

“Hi Wade!”

“Hi Yukio!”

Negasonic kept drinking her tea as Wade walked over behind Colossus, grabbing his ass as he leaned on his metallic man.

“Hey, сияющий папочка”. Wade says seductively, whilst stroking Piotr’s metal ass.

“Wow, that escalated quickly,” Ellie comments, almost spilling her tea.

“Be careful,” Yukio giggled at her girlfriend’s clumsiness.

Wade sat as soon as he placed light tap on Ellie’s nose.

“Boop,”

“Ughhh...” Ellie rolled her eyes and looked away.

Colossus sat down and they ate in silence fo a few minutes. Wade couldn’t help but moan out loud.

“Ooohhh this is so good!”

“Dude, shut up,” Negasonic complained.

“Oooh, someone’s a bit moody today. Might get tagged as ANGST.”

Everyone went silent for a moment, confused about what Wade said. Colossus looks out the window. The sky was gray, covered in clouds, and the faint sound of thunder.

“Oy, Its look like it will rain today.” Piotr says, scratching his metal head. “как жаль. I was going to do garden today.”

“Well at least I can just stay in bed all day.” Wade comments.

Ellie shrugs in agreement to that statement. She’ll probably play angsty emo music in full blast in her room, after they finish eating.

Wade couldn’t help but stare at Colossus a bit, who had just git up to wash his finished bowl of Russian porridge.

He was dozing off, staring at the Colossal metal man. Holding up his head with his hand and his arm resting on the table.

“Wade” Piotr calls. “Wade?”

Colossus snapped his metal fingers infront of Wade’s eyes.

“Oh snap!” Wade jolted, sitting straight up. “Oh hey.”

“Wade, are you alright? You want to rest?”

Wade looked around but no one was there beside them two.

“Where is everyone?”

“They went to their rooms.”

“Wow. Time does fly fast. Especially when doing something fun.”

“Wade... You were not doing anything.”

“I so was, Robocop.”

“Then what were you doing?”

“Looking at you.”

Colossus blushed and shyly looked away. They’ve been dating for months now, but Colossus is such a shy dude. Wade got up, running his hands down from Piotr’s biceps yo his hands.

“You’re beautiful, Wade.”

“Is he, though?” Wade asks, making that face Thor makes in Thor Ragnarok. Yeah, you know the one.

Colossus caresses his left cheek, then placed a kiss on his lips.

“Yes you are, Wade,” Piotr replies.

Wade couldn’t help but blush. They lovingly stared at eachother’s eyes.

“You’re beautiful too.” Wade whispers as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Colossus’s breathing started becoming heavier, which is something Wade had realized.

“Piotr, are you alright?”

Wade stopped for a moment to look at his loved one, who was breathing heavily yet slowly.

“Piotr?”

He slowly reaches his shaky hand to Wade’s cheek.

“Wade...Я люблю тебя.”

When his hand reached Wade’s cheek, he begins to disintegrate to ashes as he releases a final breath, which sounded so heavy, it echoes across the room.

“Piotr?” Wade touched the spot where Colossus’s hand just was a second ago. At he felt was his own skin. He felt that his eyes have started to tear up.

He looked at his hand, then at the floating ashes.

“Piotr!” He ran after the ashes, which flew with the wind. “Come on now, I feel really out of character. What sorcery is this, Loki? Who the fuck is writing this?”

While running after the ashes, he stumbles upon Ellie, who was standing there in the middle of the hallway.

She was staring at her hands, which vibrated vigorously. She was breaking down in tears. It’s the first time Wade seen her like this.

“Ellie?”

He approached to comfort her. She wrapped her arms around him then started pissing.

“Yukio!” She cried, “S-she... D-DISAPPEARED!!”

“Hey, hey... you’re not alone.” Wade hugged her back to comfort her. Also, he did it to hide his crying as well.

Momentarily, loud noises can be heard outside. Cars crashing, people screaming and crying. This is happening everywhere.

“Wow, the town is booming today.”

Negasonic responds with a punch to his shoulder.

The thunder remained, but it never rained.

“What now?” Ellie asks.

“We need to get the rest of the team!”

“This is not like you.”

“Well, this writer sucks ass.”

“It’s time to be a hero! Call the others, we need to role call these motherfuckers!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first fic! I know these movies aren’t technically in the same universe, but I wanted to see them go together. Also, please excuse my poor attempt of replicating Wade’s humor


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Negasonic Teenage Warhead are an emotional mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Дорогой (dorogoy) - Dear, darling 
> 
> Не волнуйся (ne volnuysya) - Don’t worry

“Looks like the other X-men are gone.” Ellie said.

“Fuck!”

“What about your... X... Force thing?”

“We have a black black widow.”

“Domino?”

“And that’s all”

Moment of silence.

“What was the last thing he said? Yukio told me, ‘he has arrived.’”

“I don’t know... He spoke in Russian.”

“Oof.”

“Fuck this, let’s take a break.” Wade and Ellie got up and walked to their designated rooms. 

Wade plopped himself on the bed. The bed was seemingly so much larger than it already was. He lays on his side, stroking Colossus’s side of the bed. It felt empty and cold against the skin on his hand.

Wade thinks about Colossus’s last words:  
‘Я люблю тебя’

“What does it mean”, he thought. “Could it be a clue that goes with Yukio’s?”

He rummaged around their room, looking for the book Colossus used to learn English, and the book Wade used to learn Russian terms like папочка and дорогой.

“There you are.” Wade found it. Somehow, Wade can read Russian letters but he only knows some words. 

“Ya...” Wade rummaged through the book. “Lyublyu... tebya...

“There it is...”

Я люблю тебя - I love you

Seeing this, Wade turned speechless. He looked at the words a few times, running his shaky finger on it while reading, and tears running down from his eyes. He huddled in, laying on his side, then cried himself to sleep.  
_____

“Wade.” 

The sky was bright orange. He stood alone on a flat, dark orange, terrain. 

“Wade, дорогой.”

“Colossus, where are you?” Wade asks. He was completely ignored as if he wasn’t even there.

“Don’t lose hope. We’ll see eachother again.”

It seems Colossus can’t even see him, as he doesn’t make eye contact.

“Не волнуйся, Wade.”  
_____

Wade woke up. Alone. The bed was cold, as he slept alone. It was 2 hours after midnight, still dark.

He left his room and sci-fi noises were audible. By listening to where the sounds are coming from, he somehow finds Negasonic in some lab.

“What is this place?”

Negasonic looked up at Wade.

“A lab.”

“No fucking shit, Brianna Hildebrand.”

“This is Yukio’s lab.”

“Wow. Who knew she was an Asian female Tony Stark.”

Negasonic looked at Wade, disapproving his joke.

“We also have a nonviolent, Russian, steel hulk. Now shut up.”

Negasonic looked exhausted, dark circles forming around her eyes. 

“Where were you this whole day?” She asked.

“I-uhhh, took a nap. Productive right?”

“How are you in the mood for joking around I’m trying to find out what happened to everyone, but I can’t even turn this thing on.”

Her eyes were practically about to close. She didn’t think of resting until she figures this out.

“Get some rest, Negasonic Sleepyhead. We can continue this tomorrow. I’m saying this because this writer sucks at making my character.”

She ignored his request, and continues trying to get the tech to work.

“Look. They will come back. I... had a dream... Colossus told me that.”

Ellie looked at the machine, then at Wade, then back at the machine. She stood up from the floor, facing Wade with her tired eyes.

“...Okay.”

Negasonic left the room, leaving Wade behind. Wade looked around for a bit, amazed yet surprised with Yukio. Well she did fix Cable’s time machine. 

Soon, Wade comes back to his room, laying on his back, on the big bed. 

“Piotr? Can you hear me? Where ate you? I know you’re not in heaven. I know what heaven looks like, trust me. You certainly aren’t in hell.” 

“Colossus... I want to see you.”

He lays on his side, closing his eyes. That time, he didn’t dream of Colossus. He woke up the next day. It was cloudy and gloomy. Birds were barely audible. 

Wade walked downstairs to see that Negasonic went back to Yukio’s lab.

“Hey, it’s working now.”

It was a big, 3d hologram of planet earth. 

“Oooh, what does it do?”

“It records drastic changes that happen in this planet, at any given time. Changes of temperature, atmospheric composition, or in this case, population.”

She sets it to the date and time before everyone disappeared. A bunch of little dots appear on the globe. A few moments later, the dots just started disappearing. 

“Uh oh, sister,” Wade comments.

“Shit, look!” Ellie points to somewhere in Africa.

“Explosions?”

“Yeah. It seems that the temperature rose quite a bit and gamma rays have filled the atmosphere.”

“What’s that place... wa- Wakanada?”

“Wakanda.”

“Yeah, that. Should we like, go there?”

“How can we go there, dumbpool?”

“The X-Jet?”

She shrugged, then they start walking to the room where the aircraft is located.

“You’re flying.”

“Fine.” Wade replied.

_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Wade is even more out of character this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domino, Ellie, and Wade go to Wakanda and find out about Thanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing chapters 3&4, I realized how short they are, so i put them both for 3

“Hey! What’s cooking?”

It was Domino, somehow appeared out of nowhere.

“Nothing. Colossus didn’t cook.”

“He’s gone?”

“...yea.”

“Where are you two going?”

“To um... wa- wakna-“

“Wakanda?”

“Yes. Why does everyone know how to say this?” 

The three entered the X-Jet.

“Are you sure you want me to fly this?” Wade asks.

“Well I can’t.” Negasonic responds.

“Well, maybe she can,” Wade pointed to Domino, who was sitting , chewing gum and blowing a bubble.

“Domino, do you know how to fly a jet?”

“I dunno. I can try.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’ll be fine.”

The engine starts and soon enough, they were flying. They crashed a few times, which both Wade and Ellie got hit by random stuff flying at them in the jet. Somehow, a pillow landed on Domino, which can be used as protection from other shit flying around. Minutes later, they were crash landing on Wakandan soil.

“Here we are.” Domino said as she stretched out her arms. “Wooo, not a scratch!”

Meanwhile, Ellie and Wade painfully got up from their seats.

As they left the jet, they were greeted by a black panther suit. He didn’t talk but asks them to come in. They followed him inside. 

They stopped at some conference room where there is a table accompanied by chairs, including a throne in the middle. 

The Black Panther stood infront of the throne, but didn’t sit. Instead, he remove his helmet revealing...

“Greetings everyone.” The black panther was a female? “I am Shuri. King T’Challa’s younger, smarter, scientist, sister,”

“Ooh! A black female Tony Stark! Aren’t you supposed to be dead or something?” Wade asks.

Negasonic punched his shoulder like Colossus would sometimes do, if Wade says something offensive. Except Colossus is more gentle.

“I publicized my death to be my brother.”

Everyone went silent for a second, with confused faces.

“My brother disappeared. He is also the king. Hiding the king’s disappearance will keep Wakanda from getting crazy. So for now, until he comes back, I am the king.”

“No wonder you don’t die on screen.”

“Will he come back?” Domino asks, “Will everyone?”

“Of course they will. You have to admit, it’s a pretty lame way to die.”

“Oooh. I like her.” Wade comments.

“We tracked a gamma ray explosion that took place in here.” Ellie said.

“Indeed. An infinity stone was destroyed before it was revived then taken by Thanos.”

“Infinity Stone? Thanos? Donde esta la biblioteca?” Wade seemed confused.

“Thanos, from planet Titan, collected all the Infinity Stones in order to add balance to life, by wiping off half of the Universe’s population.”

“Where is he?” Negasonic asks.

“No one knows. He probably went back to space.”

“So back to the jet... which I crashed....”

“No worries. I’ll go fix it. You guys can look around for a bit.”

Wakanda was a beautiful place. Despite this, people are mourning. There are massive tombstones where various names are engraved, just like in Endgame (oooh spoiler). There was also a statue of Shuri in the middle of the cemetery.

The economy was still strong though, with people selling food, it smelled pretty nice. They ended up eating at one of the restaurants.

“I want Starbucks.” Ellie complained.

“I don’t think they have that yet.” Domino responded.

*ring

“Hey, she just texted me she’s done.”

“Woah.” Ellie was surprised to see the jet. When they returned, the jet looked newer that brand new.

“I installed a star map and GPS tracking device. You can now fly in space. I also installed autopilot, so just put in the coordinates and your good to go.”

“Thank you so much.” Ellie thanked her. 

“Good job, Letitia Wright.” You know who said that.

“Good luck.” Shuri wished.

“You too.” Domino said, as the jet door closes. Shuri wearing her brother’s suit, put on the helmet. She does her brother’s iconic pose.

“Bye Felicia!!!” Wade waved his hands.

_____

“So... Where do we go?” 

“Hmm... This one.” Domino said, pointing to a random dot on the star map.

“You think he’s in there?” Negasonic asks.

“Of course he is. Zazie Beetz guessed seven and now I’m not fucking dead.”

“Planet 0259-S.” Ellie puts in the coordinates.

“Wow, who fucking named that planet?”

Soon enough, they were flying faster than light, yet it was a smooth ride.

The journey lasted for... who knows how long. Luckily, they had bundles of food and water.

“We’re here.”

As they left the jet, they were met by a breathable atmosphere. It was a beautiful planet. It had an environment similar to Earth, yet so different.

“Where the hell are we?” Negasonic was a bit cranky after her nap.

“Let’s try that way.” Domino pointed somewhere.

“Where do ye venture on the planet such as this? Return to the planet which where you’ve derived.”

A noseless alien levitates from the sky, landing right infront of them.

“HOLY SHITBALLS, ITS VOLDEMORT!!!”

Ebony Maw looked confused for a second.

“Here me and rejoice! Balance has been maintained in the universe now that meaningless lives are given a meaning in the form of sacrifice for a greater good. We-“

Deadpool pulled out a gun to shoot him. The uglyass alien lifted his index finger, stopping the bullet, the flung it back at Wade’s arm.

“Ow! Shit, shit...Cockshot!”

Before his hands punched the other’s (man?)bits, Wade was lifted from the ground and flung at Ellie, lowering both their HPs.

“Dude, stop hitting him! It’s not helping!” Negasonic complained to Wade.

“Your strength is insignificant in contrary to mine.”

Suddenly, Ebony Maw was joined by 3 more teammates.

“Oooh, look who we have here. We have a scalie hulk, snake lady, and oooh... Long-face motherfucker. You guys make a happy f-word.”

An army of outriders walked up behind the Black Order.

“Shit.” Ellie cursed under her breath.

“Uh oh, sisters.” Domino lost hope which is definitely not a good thing.

_____


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cable brings in the X-Men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Боже мой (Bozhe Moy) - Oh my god
> 
> чертовски грязная сука (Chertovski Gryaznaya Suka) - Fucking Dirty Bitch

“Wait, hold your fucking unicorns! Didn’t you guys die in Infinity War?”

“Thanks to the infinity stones, our father was able to bend reality and bring us back.” Proxima Midnight answered. “And now, we bend your reality, where you will cease to exist.” She pointed towards them. “Go!!”

A stampede of ugly space dogs charged at them. Negasonic herself, was charging, preparing for a critical hit. She then bolted towards a pack of outriders, crashing into and detonating them, revealing her real suit.

Wade demolished them, swinging his swords around, while precisely shooting at them.

Domino did some badass black widow moves, taking down groups at one time. 

Despite how much their kill streak was rising, the dogs keep filling in the empty spaces. “Where are these motherfuckers coming from?!”

“There’s too many!” Ellie Signals the other that they should come back. The 3 X-people retreated, going back to the jet. 

“How are we going to get all those outriders plus the so-called children?” Negasonic wondered.

“We’ll need help. Look!” Domino pointed to the sky, where another X-Jet has appeared. It landed next to the other one. The door opens.

“Cable!”

“I’m not the only one...” he pointed his hand to the direction of the door, where the other X-men come walking down. “Time travel.”

2 silver ones came out, on quickly, and the other flew to the sky with thunderous wind. One has weird glasses and came down holding hands with a woman in red. There were also 3 blue ones. Lastly, there was Hugh Jackman. Wade went up to him and hugged him.

“Fuck off, Wade.”

“Love you too, Polverine.”

“Yukio!!” Ellie ran towards her then hugged her tight. Was she laughing? Or was she crying? Maybe both?

Wade looked at the two, then smiled. 

At last, he noticed a man in dark red, flying out of the ship. Isn’t he supposed to be wearing a helmet? His husband can read him now.

“Wade.”

Wade turned around and his heart stopped for a moment.

“Piotr!” Wade immediately wrapped his arms around him. “Я люблю тебя.” Colossus places his hand on Wade’s cheek.

“Я люблю тебя, Wade.”

Wade suddenly felt sad, as this reminded him of how Colossus died.

“What’s wrong?” Suddenly, Colossus looked ahead, then Wade turned around. The dog army was arriving.

“Боже мой.” Colossus mumbled.

Wade took a few steps forward. “Now that we’re all here, it’s time to be a hero. We can do this! Avengers... A-! I don’t know what I’m saying... I just went out of character for a bit.”

Everyone seemed confused for a second .

“Let’s get these motherfuckers! Cue the action music!”

X go give it to you-

“That’s not actually action music, but good enough.”

The X-Men started running towards the ugly outriders, whom they quickly demolished. All Quicksilver had to do was run through them, and Storm summoned you know... a storm.

“Nice job, oldies!” Ware yelled out.

“Hey!” It was Magneto, “Don’t call my son oldie!”  
_____

Wade ran up to stumble upon Cull Obsidian.

“Hey, big guy”, Cull Obsidian roars as Wade extends his hand. “The sun is getting real low.” This was a complete and utter failure as Cull Obsidian slaps Wade away like he was a fly.

“Hey!” It was Colossus, running towards Cull Obsidian and punching him right on the face. “No one hurts my дорогой, you чертовски грязная сука!”

“What did you call him?” Wade asks.

“Nothing for you to worry about.” Colossus replied while putting his arms around Wade, then reaching down to grab his ass.

“Hey loverabbits! We’re not in a fucking bedroom, y’ know.” Cable says as he took down a pack of outriders with one shot from his tech.  
_____

“You’re outnumbered!” Corvus Glaive was salty being chained by Yukio.

Still holding on to its dear life, he raised up his glaive, which then started floating. It seems that was not what he intended.

“I do not want you to use this on us.” A mysterious calm voice was heard.

“Who said that?!”

Corvus’s Glaive levitated right onto Magneto’s hand. 

“Go get him, girls.” Magneto pointed to Corvus no Glaive with the glaive.

Yukio’s electric powers traveled though the chain as Ellie charged on him.

“Thanks, babe.” Magneto said, replying to no one.

“Who are you talking to?” Yukio asks.

“Hello girls, I am Erik’s husband.” Charles replied to them telepathically.

“Fucking finally! We waited years for you two to finally sail the ship.” Ellie replied in glee.  
_____

“You’re hair is really ugly.” Proxima Midnight comments on Logan’s hair, which sticks out on both sides at the top.

“No you.” The Wolverine yeets forward, slashing her, knocking her down to the ground. Corvus Glaive was there and helps her up. 

“Thanks. Get them for me love.” Proxima Midnight told her beloved Corvus while he helped her up by grabbing her wrist.

“I’d rather not.” Corvus somehow had a Jennifer Lawrence voice and he did a badass black widow move in her, before turning into a blue woman.  
_____

Cyclops let out a beam from his eyes, projecting to Ebony Maw. However, he deflects this back at him.

“Scott, look out.” A red haired woman goes infront of him, protecting him from the deflected beam.”

“Jean.”

She levitated towards Ebony Maw. They projected things at eachother with their telekinetic powers. 

“You’re powers are useless against me.”

“Then try.” 

Ebony Maw tried projecting energy beams at Jean. She avoided all of them, and deflected some back at him. 

“You were saying?”

While Ebony Maw was fighting Jean, Scott projected one final energy beam at Squidward from his eyes. Ebony Maw falls to the ground and Jean descends slowly.  
_____

Some of them continued walking while others stayed behind to eliminate all the remaining outriders.

“Thanos. He is in there. He has the Infinity Stones. Good luck everyone.” Charles told them telepathically.

Just infront on the porch of the cabin, a giant purple man sat there, contemplating about life.

“Hey, Cable!”

Thanos stood up infront of them, infuriated, as he showed his gauntlet of infinity stones.

“Half of the Universe’s population was used as a sacrifice for balance in the universe. Look how beautiful this place is: Plenty of resources. Food for every-“

“Zip it, Thanos!”

“Well, where the fuck is everyone?” Logan asks.

“Only half of the population was sacrificed. Shouldn’t you be grateful for the fact that you have more resources?”

“Many lost people they love in the process.” Ellie said, holding Yukio’s hand.

“I know. So did I.” Thanos replied sadly. “But this is my destiny, which I have to fulfill. It will not be undone.”

Logan walked towards Thanos, then started running towards him, deeply scratching his face.

“I am inevitable.” Thanos grabs his metal claws then throws him away.

Thanos started walking forward but stop in the middle of his third step. 

“Hurry, take his gauntlet! I can’t control him for much longer.” Charles stopped Thanos and spoke through his mouth.

Magneto raises his hands as he made the gauntlet come off Thanos’s left hand. 

Shortly, Thanos woke up. Colossus attempted to stop Thanos from getting his gauntlet, but Thanos punched him away and took his gauntlet back from Magneto.

“You will not undo my destiny which I have fulfilled!”

With his gauntlet, he projected energy beams at them. Colossus got up, attempting to get the gauntlet out of his hands. 

“Enough!” Thanos clenched his fists, the Infinity stones glowed brightly before they exploded, and are reduced to subatomic particles.

Thanos fell backwards and Colossus was detonated, leaving behind some bits and pieces. Thanos was unconscious, and half of his face was burned.

Wade stared at Colossus’s remains for a bit. 

“Wade. Let’s go.” Logan tapped his shoulders. Wade walked to the jet silently and wide eyed. He sat at his seat, looking down, avoiding looking at anyone.

“Hey, Wade.” Negasonic placed a hand on his shoulder, then she hugged him tightly. Wade couldn’t help but sob. 

Later at the Mansion, Wade went straight to bed. He was on his big cold bed, running his hands over Colossus’s side on the bed, crying vigorously.  
_____

It was the next morning. Wade had just woken up and was going downstairs.

“Wade.” Wade looked to see Ellie calling out to him. “Yukio wants you to go to her lab.”

Wade was greeted by Yukio as he enters the lab.

“Hi Wade!”

“Hi Yukio.” Wade tried his best not to sound down. He sat on a chair, then looked down.

“You know why I called you here?”

“No.” 

“Do you what powers I have?”

“Electricity.”

“And?”

“End. And? You have another ability.”

Yukio looked down for a second. “I can foresee someone’s death before it happens. I won’t know when, but I see how someone takes their final breaths.”

“So we’re here to talk about the second time I lost a lover. Nice.”

“Not exactly. I was prepared for the moment this happens. When I first met Colossus, I saw him die when I slept. The next day, I started a project.”

Yukio walked over to a cabinet at the corner of the room, retrieving a metallic heart.

“What the bloody hell are you doing with Ultron’s heart, Yukio.”

“It’s the final piece i need to put in, and I want you to see. Come.”

“Holy sh-“

“I made Colossus a new body using a vibranium-adamantium alloy, giving him a more indestructible body. As soon as I place this heart, he’ll start breathing again.”

Yukio places the heart in Colossus’s chest, covering it up, then gave him a light shock to get his body systems working. Colossus then started breathing but is still asleep. Wade places his hand on the side of his new vibranium cheek.

“He has the same memories, so he remembers who you are and your relationship status. However, he may not turn back into his human form, which you’ve never actually seen.”

“He has a human form?”

Yukio nodded. “He became overprotective when you first came in to the mansion, despite your healing abilities.”

“Aww, that’s dumb... and sweet. Yukio... Thank you.”

“Thank you Wade, for bringing me back to mu girlfriend.”

They smiled at eachother then looked back down at Colossus.

“Finally, a good f-word.”

“Family?”

“No, I finally get to fuck again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first ever fic! I will make more Marvel posts. More fics of Poolossus and maybe even *cough CHERIK *coughcough . I am also thinking of another big project so stay tuned.


End file.
